


[SuperBat]Ride High

by Nekomiso_soup



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Police, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Case Fic, Clark Kent is a good parent, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25772428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekomiso_soup/pseuds/Nekomiso_soup
Summary: 警探超蝙。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 2





	1. Vol.1 Ch.0

Vol.1 Ch.0

Clark Kent对Bruce Wayne的第一印象并不算好，非常有冲击力，但是并不能被称之为是良好。  
毕竟在大都会警察局和哥谭市警察局携手举办的交流大会上，他眼睁睁地瞧着对方喝昏了头，把手中一整杯香槟都泼在了自己上司Robert警司花大价钱租来的高档西装上，还一不小心跌进了酒店大堂的喷泉池里。  
令人惊叹。  
旁边人群有人嗤嗤地笑，有人不屑地冷哼，当然还有个别女士对着从水里爬起来的男人身上半透明的白衬衫羞红了脸。  
Clark对这荒唐场面有些震惊，又觉得这似乎正坐实了哥谭市警察局有个一把年纪的草包警探的传言。  
和Bruce Wayne一个重案组的人都纷纷被提拔了警衔，平步青云后便离开了传说中的罪恶之都，只有他纹丝不动一副乐得混日子的样子。  
Lois还曾经怀疑过他是个腐败警察而暗中调查了一阵子，最后什么也没查出来，只好在和Clark吃饭的时候抱怨要不是对方藏得太好要不就是自己真的只是在平白浪费时间。  
看吧，哥谭市警察局的局长James Gordon也露出了不赞同的表情，走过去抓住男人的手臂对他说了几句，造成闹剧的人才略微消停下来，一边自己小声嘟囔着醉话一边摇晃着离开了大厅。

这也就导致了当MPD局长Corporon告知他将会和GCPD的一位名叫Wayne的警探合作时，Clark发出了一声痛苦的呻吟。  
David Corporon正在试图从桌面上堆成山的文件里找出要给他的那份，听到他的反应后奇怪的抬起头：“怎么？你认识他？”  
“如果是我想的那个Wayne的话，”Clark无精打采地揉着自己的额头，“是的，我知道，虽然不是认识。我是说，他不认识我，但是……”  
“好了，Kent。”局长打断他，一个厚厚的文件夹被摔到了他胸口，Clark下意识的接住。男人脸上的表情非常严肃，令他也不自觉绷直了身体：“不管你俩以前认识不认识、是不是有什么过节，你都是代表MPD去的，不要丢脸。而且这个案件，前前后后已经拖了十几年了。如果我们再不能找到突破口，就会有更多无辜的女孩儿死去，会有更多心碎的家长在墓地前哭泣。你明白吗？”  
Clark站好，鞋跟嗑在一起发出清脆的声响，他想起了自己还是刚入职的警员时遇到过的那位失去女儿的女性，想起自己站在雨中无力地听着对方绝望的哭喊声：“是的，局长！我明白。”  
“那就好。”对方疲惫的脸上露出一抹笑容，走过来用力地拍了拍他的肩膀：“虽然我一直没提拔你，但是Kent，你知道我一直对你寄以厚望。你可是我手下的精兵。”  
“您放心吧，我只想把手头工作做好。升职以后就无法做现场调查工作了，所以哪怕您提出这样的建议，我也会拒绝的。”Clark知道这在别人眼里不过是他无能的借口，但是他本人也好、和他交往的Lois也好，都从来没有为此所困扰。他成为警察的目的是为了帮助别人，如果无法帮助别人，那也就失去了一直以来奋斗的意义。  
局长欣慰地点头：“那就好。不要担心其他的事情，放开手脚去做吧！哥谭那边要是有混蛋玩意不配合你工作，我会来解决的。”

于是Clark在和Lois、Conner以及Jon短暂告别并且保证自己会努力两周回来一次后，背着行李来到了哥谭市。好在两个城市也不算太远，不至于叫他把半个家都搬到临时的短租房里。  
第二天他去警局报道，令他惊讶的是等待着迎接他的人居然是Gordon局长。  
“Gordon局长！”Clark赶紧小跑两步：“希望我没有来的太迟。”  
“不，并没有，你还到早了呢。”Gordon赶忙安抚道：“是我这个老头子馋烟了，出来过一下瘾刚好迎接你。我可是听Corporon局长说了你不少好话啊，Kent警探。”  
“哦，虽然我不知道局长跟您说了什么，我相信坏话肯定要比好话多吧。”Clark有些脸红地挠了挠头。  
“不要这样说。听他说之前有一个案子就是因为你发现了别人都没发现的证据，并且一直追查不放，最后才成功帮助局里抓到了凶手。我相信在这次的连环杀人案中，你的视角也能给我们提供很多的帮助。”  
“已经确定是之前连环杀人案的相关案件了吗？找到了决定性的关联吗？”  
Gordon对他的急切态度也有些惊讶，笑着摇了摇头，拍拍他的手臂：“就算我们是在警察局门口，我也相信面朝大街并不是个适合讨论案件的地方，毕竟这可是哥谭市。如果你不介意的话，还请跟我来吧，我带你见一下我们负责这次案件的重案组的成员。嘶，我这把老骨头可真是，风刮多了凉气都往里钻。”  
“当然，您先。”Clark紧跟着他的步伐，好奇心略微战胜了自己的耐心：“我听说重案组的组长是Wayne警探……？”  
“是他，Bruce Wayne。”Gordon意味深长地看了他一眼：“你也在两个月前的交流大会上，对吗？”  
“是的。”他在心里斟酌着用词，毕竟Gordon局长现在看起来并不像是对Bruce Wayne有太大不满：“不得不说……Wayne警探给我留下的印象，非常的……与众不同。”  
“你可以直接说疯狂、荒唐、可笑，或者别的什么词。”Gordon从鼻子中发出一声哼声，随后挫败地叹了口气：“他确实是一个令人头大的家伙，有些时候。不过我可以向你保证，Kent警探，他是个优秀的警察，虽然你或许很难看出来。”  
Clark对他保证道：“这您不用担心。我来到哥谭市是为了案件，只要对案件有所帮助，我并不在意是和什么样的人合作。”  
“话不必说得太早，等你们见面了再说也不迟……”Gordon还准备说什么，却被一声呼唤打断了：“该死，是Stacy……我差点忘记我有个会议。”  
“那您先去吧。如果您可以告诉我重案组在哪儿，我可以自己去找他们。”  
Gordon低头看了眼手表：“这个点儿，他们估计还在那儿鬼混……这样，我叫前台的Lisa带你过去。Lisa，来一下！”  
前台跑出来一个扎马尾的女孩子，Gordon交代她要带Kent警探去“那群混小子的窝点”之后，抱歉地回头对Clark说：“抱歉了Kent警探，如果有时间我一定会亲自带你去见他们的。”  
Clark赶紧摇头：“不必介意，您还是赶紧去开会吧。”  
Gordon点头，对女孩子道：“麻烦你了。”  
他们目送局长离开，名叫Lisa的女孩子对他们要去的方向伸了下手：“这边走，Kent警探。我叫Lisa Walsh，是前台，以后您有什么需要的也可以找我。”  
“谢谢您，Walsh小姐。”他对女孩子露出了一个最友好的明媚笑容。  
事实证明Gordon局长找Lisa来帮忙是非常明智的，Clark发现他们要去的地方并不好找：走廊走到底向左拐，然后在第二个岔口右拐后还要再走到底再左拐——GCPD总部是这么大的吗？  
左拐后的走廊已经没有灯光了，只有最深处的一扇门的门缝处透着亮，Clark猜那应该是间审问室。  
在路口处Lisa停住了，他注意到女孩局促不安的揪住了她自己的衣角，声若蚊呐：“透着亮的那间审问室就是Wayne警探他们在的地方了，我……我就不跟您再往里走了……”  
“没问题，多谢你了。”Clark笑着和她握了握手。  
“不，没什么……”女孩子回答道，眼神瞟了下深处的那扇门，犹豫着说：“您还请注意，Wayne警探的脾气，有些古怪……”  
“这点你们局长已经提醒过我了。”Clark拍拍自己的胸脯：“不必担心，我相信我还是挺擅长和人相处的。”  
Lisa莞尔一笑：“哦，这我已经看出来了。”她鞠了个浅浅的躬，转身离开了。

Clark独自走向目的地，还没凑近就听见里面巨大的笑声，似乎是谁讲了个笑话，一群人笑得上气不接下气差点把房顶都掀翻。等走到门口，他又听见里面传出一连串的粗俗咒骂，夹杂着拍桌子的砰砰声，有人更凶恶地回骂回去，而后又是一阵狂笑。  
Clark眉头紧锁，虽然GCPD的腐败人尽皆知，Gordon局长刚上台那会儿下狠手铲除了一大群腐败的警察。他很难想象就Bruce Wayne所展示出来的样子，Gordon局长能忍他这么久，而且……似乎还纵容他这种渎职行为。  
不过该见的人还是得见，Clark换了两轮气，抬手敲了敲门。  
门里面适时又响起了一轮吵闹声，估计没人听到他敲门，Clark又多使了点劲。  
吵闹声越来越大，素来好脾气的Clark都觉得自己心里在蹿火，他握紧拳头，咣的一下砸在了门上。  
门内瞬间寂静无声，过了两秒传来一句：“进来。”  
Clark也不打算再继续客气，推门而入，正好撞上一群泛着精光的眼睛：“各位好，我是来自大都会……”  
“哦，难道你就是MPD来的新警探大人吗！从阳光明媚的大都会来到哥谭，可真是委屈你了！呃，你叫什么来的……”中间有个男人夸张地拍着自己的脑袋，Clark认出了他的脸：“Mr……Mr.Weed？”  
“是Kent，Clark Kent。很高兴见到你们。”Clark环视一周，团聚在桌子周围的警员们手上有的夹着烟、有的拿着扑克牌，神情倒是都差不多——恨不得将他拆之入腹。  
Bruce Wayne就在风暴眼里，男人的警服随意地披在肩膀上，他的手上也拿着一把扑克，脸上还挂着当时Clark曾在晚宴上见过的轻浮浪荡的笑容。  
“当然，Kent，Kent警探。我们曾经在，呃，那个什么交流大会上见过，是不是？”  
Clark刚在这房间里待了没几秒，就已经意识到这里是谁做主了，在Bruce说话时其他人完全没有要插嘴的意思：“我想是的，Wayne警探，说实话我很惊讶你还记得。”  
“不要太谦虚了，警探。像你这样有大好前途的年轻人，可是让人很难忘记。你们说是吧？”  
身边人的附和声立马响起，就算是他也听出了对方话里话外浓浓的嘲讽的意思。强压下要在这些这么严肃的案件中和他合作的不满，Clark深呼出一口气，再度攥紧了拳头提高了音量：“如果不介意的话，我还是想和作为专案组领队的Wayne警探单独聊聊。”  
“哦？那就请给我们一点点时间啦，先生们！”Bruce故作惊讶地挑眉，随之挥了挥手，围着他的警员们自动收起了乱七八糟的东西，依次从房间里鱼贯而出：“Reed警官，记得你还欠我50块，这可不会因为我们被这个毛头小子打搅到了而一笔勾销的！哦对了，Ricky。”  
其中一个瘦小的男人回过身，Bruce抬手指了一下天花板一角的监视器：“Will you, please?”  
男人并没有回话，只是点了点头，出门时按了墙上的开关，单向镜前落下了卷帘。  
等到别人都离开，Clark刚开口：“Wayne警……”  
“嘘。”对方伸出一根手指比了个噤声的动作，抬头看着监视器直到红色小灯熄灭，才喃喃道：“我恐怕我们接下来的谈话不适合被别人听到。”  
Clark不清楚他葫芦里卖的什么药，也不在乎。早在他来到哥谭市以前他就决定了，不管对方是个什么德行的腐败警察还是个单纯的蠢蛋，他都会以发生的案件优先，不会让任何人阻挡他的脚步。  
“所以，”Bruce回过头来仰视他，“你是有什么要跟我单独说的事呢？”  
“并没有什么重要的。”Clark清了清嗓子：“只是在刚才那样聒噪的情境下，提高音量说话很辛苦。只有你我，我会轻松一些。”  
“当……然。”男人拖了个长音，眼睛一眨不眨的看着他。  
Clark憋了半天的怒火和暴躁像火山一样，他决定不吐不快：“Wayne警探，我不知道你有没有意识到我们现在所调查的案件，是多么重要的案件，是多少残忍的案件中的一环。我不清楚你以前有没有听说过我，除了在交流会以外，毕竟我和你的‘声名远扬’不同，我有个固执的特点。既然我决定要来到GCPD，就注定我不会空手而归。我想要破案，我想要给受害者一个交代，要给他们的家属一个交代，要为失去了自己身份的无辜者寻回自己的根源。我想要这样做，而我也会做到这些事。我不清楚Wayne警探你是因为什么而加入了GCPD，但是请允许我提醒你，我是绝不会让你阻碍案件调查的进度的。“  
“非常好，Kent警探，非常动人的演讲。”一口气说完、他还在沉淀思绪，Bruce幽幽开口，和刚才略微高亢的声线不同，他的声音沉淀了下来。  
他定睛，对方坐在审讯室的桌子上，碎发挡住了一半的眼睛，然而Clark却在一瞬间觉得汗毛直竖。他突然意识到，自己似乎犯了一个很大的错误。  
“不过，Kent警探，我希望你能够意识到这里是哥谭。”Bruce Wayne的声音里全然没有了轻佻的笑意，仅仅能看到一部分的蓝色双眼透着猎食者的光芒：“在哥谭，任何事情都有可能发生。”  
他向前倾身，肘部支撑在大腿上，嘴角向上弯着，眼神却冰冷：“你的态度值得人敬佩，但是我可以给你一个建议吗？”  
Clark无意识地咽了下口水：“请说。”  
“人最可贵的是知道自己有几斤几两，你说对吗？”Bruce动作轻盈地跳下桌子，Clark才意识到他们的体型差不多：“不要在不重要的事情上逞强或者乱管闲事，才是平安而退的唯一方法。”  
“非常感谢你的建议。然而我来到哥谭是为了破案，我必须得提醒你，只要和案件有关的事，都是重要的。”  
“而你似乎认为你的到来会给这些案件带来新的希望。”  
虽然不愿意承认，但如果他到现在还固执地觉得对方是个混日子的蠢货，怕他才是真的疯了或者傻了。Clark耸肩，不愿意继续这种可能会发生冲突的气氛，他顶着对方尖锐辛辣的态度放缓了语气：“嗯，我是说……我总是要试试看吧。”  
Bruce眯起眼睛瞪着他，而Clark也不曾退缩。  
这样僵持的气氛持续了将近一分钟。一分钟的时间里，他们就这样互相瞪视着，直到两个人的手机同时响了起来。  
“我猜是新的案件出现了。”Bruce先收起了进攻的态势，回手去拿手机的同时，Clark也掏出了自己的：“你很幸运，小镇男孩。”  
“然而对受害者来说可没什么好幸运的。”Clark犀利地回击，余光一瞟看到果然是专案组要求他们集合的信息。  
“当然。”男人悠闲地点点头，警服一抖重新穿好，他率先向门口走去。  
就在Clark以为他就要这样出门离开时，Bruce扭过头来，笑得非常迷人，语气则像到达气温最低点的北极：“记住，这里是我的城市。不要踰矩，童子军。”


	2. Vol.1 Ch.1

Vol.1 Ch.1

Bruce的心情并不是很好，不好到这句话整体都是一个过于保守的说法。  
上个礼拜企鹅人和黑面具两个团伙不知道又是为了哪件鸡毛蒜皮的小事搞起了火拼，短短七天里，帮派恶性报复事件层出不穷。虽然大部分性质没有特别恶劣，作案手段倒是应有尽有。倘若他们那些鬼点子能商品化上架，Bruce倒是愿意当个看热闹不嫌事大的路人夸他们一句可真是琳琅满目干得漂亮。不幸的是他是个警务人员，连续好几天被关在狭窄的警车里，被迫从城东跑到城西，忙得他连想再多看一眼之前案件卷宗的时间都没有。  
Bruce硬着头皮顶着Alfred不赞同的目光，白天干活晚上加班，结果万万没有想到他也有被Tim按着去休息的一天。  
“你看起来快挂了。”Tim这样宣布道，稍早Alfred试了几次都没能成功把他抓上楼，老管家调度了终极武器之一：“你需要休息。”  
“你根本看不清我的脸。”显示器的幽幽荧光是洞里唯一的光源，Bruce瞧了眼时间：“现在是凌晨2点，你为什么醒着？不，当我没问，你今天喝了几杯咖啡？”  
“今天是周六，明天没有学校，也就意味着——耶。另外回答你，我只喝了五杯，已经少很多了。”男孩凑过来把他的手臂从椅子扶手上挤开，这么些年过去，他的瞪视也逐渐失去了威力。Tim坐在空出来的扶手处，努力往前弓腰去看他的屏幕：“Alfred说你还在研究上个月在河边发现的尸体的那个案件？我看过报告了，好像你们没有发现什么特别的证据？”  
“我并不想知道你是怎么看到的，早晚有一天你们要害得我丢工作。”  
Tim哼了一声：“哇，真可怜！说的就像局长真的会开除你似的。”  
Bruce努力克制住想要翻白眼的冲动，感受着Tim贴着他的身体传来的温暖，这个亲昵的动作让他想起了男孩小时候。像是还怕Tim会从椅子上掉下去那样，他伸手揽住现在已经上了大学的孩子的腰：“Jim跟我承认过他确实曾经想开除我。”  
“你在开玩笑？！”Tim扭头的动作快到让Bruce觉得他会扭伤自己。  
“很久以前的事了。”一句话带过这个问题，Bruce捏着他的脸把他脑袋摆正：“你看过报告了，然后？”  
“没什么，现场很干净。尸体腐败的比较厉害了，估计被遗弃在那儿有3、4个月了吧？”得到Bruce的点头确认后，Tim摸着自己的下巴问道：“不过斩首，这还是头一遭？你们确定这还是十几年前的那个家伙吗？”  
“我确定。”  
“‘我确定’的意思就是，只有你这么觉得……假如这是同一个凶手，他以前都只是在大都会犯案，为什么会突然跑到哥谭来一个他不熟悉的地方作案？而且他居然能够躲过本地罪犯们的雷达，还是我们本地人太沉迷互相伤害所以没能注意到？”  
“这就是我的工作了。”没等人抗议，Bruce摁灭了显示屏，一把抓住Tim的后脖颈：“Alfred派你下来找我，你自己倒看起来了。上楼，睡觉。”  
“有其父必有其子。”Tim回嘴，任由Bruce像拎小猫一样把他弄下椅子：“而且我觉得明天我们两个一起迟到的话，Dick就不会只唠叨我一个人了。”  
“不，他还是只会唠叨你。”  
“哦，那至少我还有Alfred呢。”  
Bruce忍无可忍，拍他后脑勺：“闭嘴，我要禁足你了。”  
“嘿！我是大学生了！你要是禁足我，我就带着Cass在宿舍住不回家。”  
“Timothy Drake-Wayne，”Bruce的声音充满了危险，“我希望你知道这种威胁不会对你有任何好处。”  
“……哦shit，我居然被全名伺候了。”  
“脏话罐。”

第二天的家庭早午餐聚会他果真没有及时起来，当然Tim也没有，毕竟男孩昨天直接睡在了他房间。他们不约而同都没定闹钟，也不出所料的接收了Alfred“我早该知道”的目光的洗礼。  
“Drake，”Damian在胸前抄着手，脚掌不耐烦地点着地面，“是谁给你的勇气让你打扰父亲睡觉的。”  
“你老爹自己。”Tim缩在被子里嘟嘟囔囔：“我一个月回不来几次，我觉得我还是有资格享受一下Bruce的豪华大床的。”  
“我也是住校的，你并不特别，Drake。”Damian说完这话想起来了什么，他投向Bruce的眼神略带警告：“父亲，我希望您不要因为Grayson所提到的‘空巢老人综合征’而随便再捡人回来。”  
Tim闷在被子里发出了一声高分贝的大笑。  
Bruce则完全不想被卷进两个小的之间的战争，挠了挠自己的脑袋，掀开被子下床（Tim：“嘿！”）去洗漱。路过还在怒气冲冲瞪着Tim的Damian，他不顾对方挣扎一把把人夹在腋下，强行揉了揉儿子的头发，在发旋处落下一吻：“早安Damian。”  
“TT，已经不早了，父亲。”Damian别别扭扭地回手抱了他一下。  
“唔。”Bruce松开他，看了眼脸朝下还趴在床上装死的Tim，弯腰小声跟Damian说：“我去收拾一下。为什么你不帮一下Tim呢？我想他还没太醒过来。”  
Damian眼里闪过一抹了然的光，然后他飞扑上床，Tim发出一声惨叫，Bruce满意地走进了浴室。  
等到过会儿他下楼，餐厅里已经坐了好几个人。Alfred还在厨房做最后的准备，Cassandra正在给Damian展示什么东西，Damian一边看一边严肃地点头，Tim支棱着头发捧着一杯咖啡把整个人团在椅子上，而Dick还穿着布鲁德海文警察局的制服、在给自己倒麦片。  
Bruce皱眉，走到他身后趁人不注意把麦片抽走：“一会儿吃饭了。怎么还穿着制服？夜班？”  
Dick无奈地任他连碗端：“哎，又不影响我吃饭……嗯，我刚下班就开车过来了。最近那边总有些偷鸡摸狗的小案子，不会是你们没管好企鹅和黑面具吧？”  
“吃完饭你留下睡一觉再回去，不准疲劳驾驶。”不顾Dick关于Bruce没给他有自动驾驶的车的嘟囔，他把碗和麦片放到厨房，刚好帮Alfred把菜端上桌，Cass不知道什么时候出现在他身旁替他端了一份：“企鹅人和黑面具的人这边能抓的都抓了，不过明天我会再叫他们盯着点的。”  
大家都落座，Cass对他打手语：Jason？  
“Jason最近有个安保的工作，周末要出差，这周就没回来。”Bruce回答。  
Dick若有所思：“所以……是小翅膀自己告诉你的？”  
他差点咬到舌头：“……不，是Alfred说的。”  
“哦……”Dick一脸同情和理解，还隐约闪耀着点母性光辉，看他仿佛才是不成器的儿子，又可怜又可爱：“没关系，再接再厉、再接再厉。”  
余光里他看到Tim和Cass都摆出了类似的表情，连Damian都发出一声TT，哦老天，有些时候他真的不知道自己为什么要有这么多孩子。  
关键时刻还是要靠Alfred救他，管家清清嗓子，问道：“Bruce老爷，我相信Gordon局长已经告知了您要合作的对象？”  
他一边切着鸡蛋饼一边回答：“是MPD的Kent警探，我应该是在之前的交流大会上见过他，有点印象。是个比较年轻的警探，毕竟原先负责案件的人都退休了，可能那边也没有什么好办法吧。”  
“如果你的假设是对的，还是同一个凶手，这系列案件跨度都得有将近二十年了。”Dick沉思道：“其实布鲁德海文那边也有几个案件怀疑是同一人所为。”  
Bruce看着他，把昨晚告诉Tim的话又重新重复了一遍，说给饭桌上的所有人：“那，就是我要做的工作了。”  
吃过饭后Bruce把帮助Alfred的善后工作留给了孩子们，他们都知道他最近忙得焦头烂额，于是体贴的放任他回到了蝙蝠洞里。  
“所以你肯定已经调查过他了吧？”  
Bruce的双眼黏在了电脑屏幕上，从手边的文件堆里拿起最上面那份递给Dick：“Clark Kent，39岁，出生于Kansas州的Smallville小镇。前女友Lois Lane，星球日报的金牌记者。两人没有结婚，育有一子。不过他家公寓的监控摄像头经常能捕捉到另外一个20岁左右的年轻人出入他家，不清楚两人的亲属关系。他30岁加入MPD，之后就一直作为警探在工作。”  
Dick吹了声口哨：“真详细，我早就知道你做事情从不半途而废。9年警探，哈？那到底他是水平不行呢？还是，跟你一个套路呢？”  
点击鼠标的声音响起，他看着屏幕上残破不堪的尸体照片沉默，直到Dick安抚性地捏了捏他的肩膀，才长长地呼出一口气：“不论如何，希望他不要碍事。而且我相信，我们不会合得来的。”

诚如他事前所想的那样，和Clark Kent的见面并不愉快。他勉强能给对方的赞扬就是Kent将他从越发无聊的牌局里解救了出来，一群不学无术混日子的人为了巴结他说的话令他听得耳朵都起茧，更何况后来话题还越来越向侮辱受害者的方向发展。就算Kent没有推门而入，他也准备喊停。  
Bruce知道Kent的记录里没有瑕疵，他似乎是一个真正的清正廉洁的警探，而且有着不错的破案记录，MPD的Corporon局长对他有着非常高的评价。可是Bruce从他第一次敲门就听到、从他第二次敲门就知道，对方不适合哥谭。  
表面上还要做全，Bruce出门后替他挡着门，对Kent做了个请的动作，领着他向局长办公室走去：“GCPD就像个迷宫，Kent警探可得跟好我了。”  
“我对自己的认路能力还是有信心的，只要Wayne警探不要每次都选在这种阴暗地方见面就好了。”尽管对方笑着，Bruce还是能感觉到到他努力克制的怒火。他对此已经习以为常，毕竟所有认为他是个腐败警察的人都曾给过他类似的眼神。  
“哦？喜欢阳光？那我能想象到Kent警探喜欢去什么地方度假了。”随口调侃道，Bruce加快了脚步，不愿意再继续浪费时间。显然对方也是同样的想法，紧跟上他的速度。  
待他们到达局长室门口，局长秘书Stacy抱着一堆文件出来。她看到Bruce，对他露出一个愁眉苦脸的表情，手中文件朝前一倾刚好让他看到文件名：是Gotham Gazette的采访申请。Bruce对她示意知道了，她绽放出一个笑容，对旁边的Kent打了个招呼就匆匆离开了。  
平时他进Gordon办公室都是直接推门，今天旁边站着别人，Bruce敲敲门，门内传来一声咳嗽。  
“Gordon局长。”Bruce推开门，下一句话里强调了几个重音：“我把您的贵客带到了。”  
“Kent警探。”Gordon从桌子后面站起来，目光扫过他俩：“我假设你们已经简短地介绍过自己了？”  
“那是自然，不能怠慢我们的客人啊。”  
“那好。”Gordon点点头：“叫你们来集合，是因为我们的警员已经把那具无头女尸的抛尸地点周边梳理过了。好消息是，目前还没有发现其他尸体。不好的消息是，他们连别的证据也没发现，这也包括了尸体的头。”  
“所以有可能……”  
“头还在犯人手里。”Kent接了他下半句话，Bruce瞥了他一眼。  
“有可能，也没准犯人把头放到了别的地方。”  
Bruce眯起眼：“这种作案手法的改变很不寻常。他原本的作案手法已经持续了将近20年，一直都有很高的成功率，至少目前我们没有能和他联系上的成功逃脱的女性被骚扰案件。”  
Kent也挠了挠头：“也可能和他没有作案的这些年有关，可能这段时间他的生活上发生了什么重大的变化，进而导致了他思维方式的变化。”  
“再或许，”是一个Bruce不太相信的情况，“这不是同一个人犯案。”  
Kent摇头：“不，我认为这还是同一个人。”  
“所以你们的任务很重。哥谭的媒体已经蠢蠢欲动了，他们时刻准备着制造恐慌，给人们更多谈资，也给凶手更多荣耀。”Gordon说道：“在调查这些疑似连环杀人案的同时，Wayne，你还要注意本地的治安。虽然这不是你来GCPD的理由，不过Kent警探，我希望你也偶尔能抽空帮个忙。关于具体情况，我会再和Coporon局长商谈。”  
“可惜Kent警探对哥谭市的情况丝毫不了解，我个人建议为了他的安全，您最好还是让他坐一星期的办公室比较好。”Bruce换了种挖苦的语气，拿出他非常熟练的浮夸态度，整个人没骨头似的往墙上一靠，斜眼看着对方。  
“多谢你的好意。”对方毫不动摇地直视过来，镜片后的蓝色眼睛严肃认真：“不过我认为想要了解一个城市的最好方法，就是亲自去街上走一走。您说是吧，局长？”  
“如果你能背下来哥谭的罪犯大全的话。”他摊手。  
“哦，我相信这点大可不必Wayne警探担心。我早就对哥谭最危险的罪犯有所耳闻，想要不知道也难，鉴于上周企鹅人和黑面具的新闻还在满天飞。尤其是Joker，”——这个名字还是让他身体微微一僵——“恐怕这个世界上没有人不知道他。”  
“但是不是所有人都知道Joker的本事。”七年过去，这个名字依旧像噩梦一样折磨着他，他为此焦虑为此痛苦，烙印在他身上的伤痕时刻提醒着他过去的错误：“小看哥谭的罪犯，你会犯下你生命里最大的错误。”  
Bruce不知道自己脸上出现了什么样的表情，但是他看到了Kent一瞬间的动摇。男人愕然地看了他一眼，然后咬住自己的嘴唇没有再说话。  
“够了！”Gordon及时打断了他们，Bruce瞧了他一眼，被他更严厉地盯了回来：“两位，你们都是成年人了，总该分得清轻重缓急吧？”  
“Bruce，我指望你能够好好和Kent警探合作。Coporon局长提到过Kent警探有着非常优秀的观察能力，相信一定能够帮助我们很多。不要忘记，人是我们借过来的，可要保证他毫发无损的回去。”Gordon又转向Kent：“也正因为如此，Kent警官，我也指望你能够听Wayne的话，尤其是在你自身的安危上。Wayne在这里做了很长时间的警探，想必不用猜你也能知道他对哥谭非常了解，非常有经验。”  
Gordon苦恼地皱着眉，桌上的烟灰缸堆满了烟头：“我希望你们能够为了这次案件努力，毕竟还受害者一个公道才是最重要的事情。其他的话我也不想多说，都是做了很多年警察的人，你们自己心里清楚。”  
“知道了。”Bruce回答他，旁边的Kent则简短地点头。

离开局长办公室，他只想赶快再去清点一下证据，偏偏有人不想让他安生：“请等一下，Wayne警探！”  
Bruce不耐地转过身：“请问我还有什么能帮助你的吗，Kent警探？”  
Kent有些局促地给他递来一根橄榄枝：“不，我只是想让你知道……刚才是我情绪有些失控了，很抱歉。我知道Gordon局长说的都很正确，接下来还要请你多帮我了解哥谭的情况了。希望我们能合作顺利，早日抓到那个混账。”  
看着对方的脸，Bruce不由想起了孩子们给他的评价：他总是有着能把事情复杂化的能力。甫一见面就和Kent为敌倒也不是他的本意，他今天展示出来的东西已经够多了。再固执下去，可能别说是腐败警察了，就连最后这点风流浪子的面具都保不住。  
况且……他知道Kent是个好警察。这或许就是多少有些激怒到他的地方。  
所以他主动伸出手去，在Kent握上来时用力捏了捏，露出一个可能已经没什么迷惑作用的甜蜜笑容：“那是自然，希望我们合作愉快，Kent警探。”

“所以？他怎么样？”那天晚餐时间，Tim好奇地问出这个他很想回避的问题。  
一时间，Bruce感觉到全家的目光都聚集在他身上。他细嚼慢咽地吃完嘴里的食物，拿起餐巾擦了擦嘴，又端起了水杯。  
“父亲，您在拖延时间吗？”Damian审视的目光锁定在他身上，他旁边坐着的Cass发出了表示赞同的轻哼声。  
Dick充满恼怒地呻吟道：“噢看在老天的份上，不可能这么差吧？”  
放下水杯，Bruce深吸一口气，咬紧了牙关：“看在上天的份上，就是这么差。现在外面不仅有一个连环杀手在肆无忌惮地溜大街，我还多了个得确保这个正义感过于充沛的童子军不把自己弄死在哥谭的任务。”


End file.
